


Aguas cálidas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Se mordió el labio cuando sintió la mano de Daniel sobre la suya y las ganas de besarlo se entremezclaron con las de golpearlo. Era una sensación muy común para las últimas semanas.





	Aguas cálidas

Julio frunció el ceño. Aquello no estaba bien. Daniel sonrió.

–¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí? –preguntó con sorna.

Su amigo sintió un burbujeo en el vientre que tradujo como ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Daniel ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír de manera tan estúpidamente atractiva, y volvió a llamarlo. Julio se preguntó cómo haría para pegarle siendo que Daniel se encontraba dentro de la piscina. Maldijo a Manuel y el trauma que le causó de pequeño.

(Maldijo también a su hermano por salir con ese idiota, maldito traidor.)

Resopló y desvió la mirada al cielo.

–No tengo ganas –bufó y añadió en voz baja–: y sabes que no sé nadar…

–Ya pues, no está profundo acá -insistió el paraguayo, caminando hacia el borde–. Es la piscina de niños, Julio.

–Que no quiero –-contestó hastiado el chico y rodó los ojos–. Deja de molestar, pareces Miguel.

Daniel sonrió burlón.

–Si fuera Miguel vendrías corriendo.

Julio lo miró atónito. ¿¿En serio se estaba burlando tan descaradamente de él??

–Mi hermano -rezongó ofendido– al menos no es un insufrible molestoso como tú.

Entornó los ojos, harto de esa estúpida piscina pública. Su humor y la cara que seguro se traía no armonizaban con las risas, chillidos y chapuzones que se oían a su alrededor. De los parlantes salía fuerte música de reggaetón, que no era su favorita, pero ciertamente animaba el ambiente. Daniel no volvió a insistir en llamarlo a la piscina. No lo estaba mirando, pero seguramente se aburrió y fue a nadar solo. No obstante, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que una sombra lo cubriera y acto seguido su novio se sentara a su lado.

–Ya, no pongas esa cara –suspiró Daniel, pero Julio se negaba a dirigirle la mirada–. Julio, mírame.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió la mano de Daniel sobre la suya y las ganas de besarlo se entremezclaron con las de golpearlo. Era una sensación muy común para las últimas semanas. Irritado pensó en las bromas de su pareja, las risitas cuando veía perfectamente que estaba estresado y sin ganas de nada. Aunque ahora Daniel ya no reía.

–Solo quería chapotear contigo -musitó este y acarició sus nudillos–. Vamos, ¿sí?

–No me gusta el agua.

–Igual aceptaste venir.

–No iba a desperdiciar el único día que coincidimos en tener libre. En meses, literal.

Daniel asintió, suspirando. Se quedó callado después de eso, aún paseando sus dedos por encima de los del más bajo. Cuando se acercó un heladero, se alejó y lo llamó. Le compró su helado favorito y le sonrió. Julio desvió nuevamente la mirada, con la excusa de que el helado chorreaba, no pudiendo manejar bien sus impulsos.

–Voy a tomar vacaciones –murmuró para sí y Daniel asintió.

–Las necesitas.

–Cállate, tú necesitas dejar de joder -bufó Julio y Daniel se rio.

Le dio un leve empujón y el paraguayo se alejó para salvar su helado. Cuando se enjuagaron las manos en la ducha, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar a Julio del brazo y arrastrarlo al borde de la piscina de bebés.

 


End file.
